iceeagleproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Agent Drico
Agent Drico is the protagonist of'' ''Agent Drico. He is a member of POWER. He is a new agent. Biography Background Drico received the Portal Pants 500 one year ago (AD 1x03: "Miss Direction"). Agent Drico Drico is tasked to take down Dr. Disaster by Director Harding. He takes down three guards and then is driven to Dr. Disaster's lair by Agent Almeth (AD 1x01: "Pilot"). Drico confronts Miss Direction on his way into Dr. Disaster's lair. He gets in and is faced with three guards (AD 1x03: "Miss Direction"). Agent Stull saves Drico from being killed by Disaster's guards and extracts him back to POWER HQ. Director Harding then informs the two that since Stull's old partner, Agent Mence died on the job, they will now be working as a team. (AD 1x04: "Agent Stull") Becoming tired with all the time being wasted that could be used to take down Dr. Disaster, he attempts to run back to Disaster base, only to be stopped by Stull dragging him back to POWER. Harding then tasks him and Stull with getting a hammer, one of the final pieces needed to complete his Earthquake Machine. In the process, he develops an emotional relationship with her. Stull insists that nobody can know. (AD 1x05: "Director Harding") Following a dance montage, Drico, Almeth and Stull make their way to Disaster HQ, where the three get knocked out by Miss Direction. As he and Stull awaken, they realize nobody has escorted them out of Disaster HQ. The two split up in an attempt to find Disaster, alas Stull concludes that the halls continuously rebuild themselves to keep unwanted guests out. They split up once more just for good measure. (AD 1x06: "Dr. Disaster") Drico and Stull lose each other in the infinite hallway. Drico encounters two guards, taking them down using an umbrella, supplied by his Portal Pants 500, he then goes back to playing Sudoku. He meets Dr. Disaster and they begin to engage in battle, unfortunately for Drico, he did not know Disaster was armed with a lightsword. (AD 1x07: "Agent Conothe") Unable to defend himself against Disaster's lightsword, Almeth, Conothe & Stull, who had all forgotten to give him a lightsword, set up a rescue mission to save Drico.The plan works out successfully. Disaster flees, but not before telling Drico & company that hidden in his base is a locked door that holds the most powerful lightsword known to man but, said door needs a code to open and that code is hidden in something very dear to him. Unsure of what it could mean, Drico, Stull, Almeth & Conothe make their way back to POWER HQ. While there, Andrew confesses to Katheryn that he loves her and is glad to hear that she also feels the same way. (AD 1x08: "Jason Peterson") Devoted to complete his very first mission, Drico tells Stull that he's going to try to defeat Disaster once more. He runs off, leaving Stull to face Miss Direction alone. Puzzled about what the code could be, he takes a few minutes to play Sudoku, only to be interrupted by the very villain that Stull said she was going to take on. Miss Direction at first, calmly asks Drico to give her his Sudoku book. When he refuses, Miss Direction throws him down to the ground, punches him continuously while he's still on the ground and then tackles him to the floor when he attempts to escape. She then takes out a gun, with intentions to kill Drico, asking him for his last words. When Drico responds with "Duck!", she follows the order. She then asks why he said that and Drico goes on about how he was dared by a friend for that to be his last words and his adoration for ducks. After Drico requests a redo, Miss Direction repeats the question. Drico responds the same way and when she asks why he said it again, she is hit by a baseball bat that belongs to Jason Peterson aka the Blue Mask. Peterson then explains to Drico that although POWER & CHIMERA are sworn enemies, they must band together to take down Disaster. He also informs Drico that his dear Sudoku book, the very first thing that his Portal Pants gave him is in fact, is an inscription. After taking a moment to realize that this is why his Sudoku skills were so poor, Drico easily figures out that code is "Fartz". (AD 1x09: "Blue Mask") Almeth and Conothe only seem to be worried about Drico's broken arm while he only seems to be worried about where Katheryn is. Almeth assures him that no matter the situation, Stull can handle herself & suggests a game of hide and seek to take their mind off her. While he searches for Conothe and Almeth he then recieves a call from Almeth that Katheryn is dead. The two meet and head toward Disaster HQ to get the lightsword. While there, Drico finds out about Dr. Disaster's Earthquake Machine, which was going to be activated that day. He takes the lightsword and heads for the center of Gemini City, Central field. There, he meets Disaster and they engage in a lightsword duel. Drico knocks Disaster's lightsword out of his hand and beats the machine into pieces. But unfortunately, Disaster has already activated it and the quake could start at any minute. There, Drico is faced with a predicament: Kill Disaster once and for all but kill most of Gemini City in the process or alert authorities and allow Disaster to escape. For the greater good of the city, Drico chooses the latter. Three months later, POWER is in better hands: Drico's. He has just been given intel on a mysterious new vigilante on the streets, who Drico thinks is a possible candidate for the Revengers program. (AD 1x10: "Agent Drico")